prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Redneck Island
Redneck Island is a reality-competition series hosted by Steve Austin on Country Music Television. The show premiered on June 9, 2012, and its fourth season premiered on December 4, 2014 and concluded on February 13, 2015. Series overview Redneck Island strands a group of contestants, stereotyped as "rednecks", on a deserted island and they compete for food and immunity. Players compete in two teams each week, with the losing group voting one of their players out with a "beer ballot." In season 4, the format of the show changed. Jessie James Decker was introduced as a co-host. The location was changed to a lake house, and the group was divided into teams of one man and one woman each. The teammates were forced to live together. In each challenge, the losing team was automatically sent to the Pit. The winning team chose the second team to enter the Pit. At the Pit, the teams were split into individual men and women so that the losing man and woman from the various physical challenges was eliminated, with the winning man and woman combining back into a team. Season 1 Contestants Elimination table : Before the challenge, J.P. left the competition due to illness. After winning the challenge, Adam S. was evacuated out of the competition due to injuries. : Due to the blue team having a low number of people, the orange team voted Jeannie to be sent over on the other team. : The team were dissolved. Challenge for individual immunity. * Due to J.P. & Adam S. being evacuated from the competition, the votes did not count in Episode 1. : : : : : : : : Voting Season 2 Contestants Elimination table * In episode 7, Heather was at risk of being the first one eliminated from the challenge and being sent home. In Episode 10, Donna was at risk of being the first one eliminated from the challenge and being sent home. : : : : : : : Voting Season 3 Contestants Elimination table : Neither Lindsey or Cody chose Amnesty to be on their team, thus resulting in her elimination. * In episode 6, Stacey was at risk of being the first one eliminated from the challenge and being sent home. * In episode 8, Misty was at risk of being the first one eliminated from the challenge and being sent home. * In episode 10, Bucket was at risk of being the first one eliminated from the challenge and being sent home. : : : : : : : : : Voting Season 4 Contestants The Pit progress |} : : This person was part of the team that lost the challenge and was automatically sent to the Pit. : : This person was part of the team that was chosen to go into the Pit by the challenge winners. ;Competition Season 5: Battle at the Lake For the fifth season of the show 12 alumni from Season 4 return along with 12 new competitors. Contestants | width="10" | | |} Contestant in bold indicates the contestant was on Season 4. Elimination chart The Pit progress External links *Redneck Island Season 1 *Redneck Island Season 2 *Redneck Island Season 3 *Redneck Island Season 4 * Category:Television programs Category:Redneck Island